


Anything for You

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: The defection of Peter Pettigrew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Last Marauder Standing





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Marauders Guild Last Marauder Standing competition!  
> #LMSWormtail
> 
> I think Peter is such an interesting character and you can do so much with his defection! 
> 
> This is in-beta’d so all mistakes are my own and I own nothing!

He could fight this. Think of Sirius, Remus, James. Think about Mary and Alice. Think about Lily and little Harry. Peter wouldn’t give in. He had never been as strong or as smart as his friends but he loved them deeply and would do anything to protect them. 

Peter lost count of how many  _ crucios _ had been sent his way. He felt like his blood was on fire, like nails were being driven into his skin but he wouldn’t give them what they wanted. Snape was there if the  _ sectumsempra _ thrown at him was any indication. Peter didn’t think they would actually kill him, not yet at least, so he wasn’t surprised when he felt the wounds across his back being healed after losing so much blood he was seeing spots. 

He suppressed a shudder when he heard the cackling of Sirius’ batshit crazy cousin. The insane witch would probably be his doom. 

“This is the best you idiots could do? This absolute waste of magic?” She screeched at Peters captors.

Peter knew Rowle had been one of the Death Eaters who had captured him during his patrol of Diagon Alley but he wasn’t sure who else had been involved. He really hoped he hadn’t been taken by just one of these wankers, the lads would never let him live it down if he made it out of this.

“We figured he would be easier to break than the werewolf, Bella.” A voice he knew belonged to Rosier called out from behind him. 

Bellatrix scoffed loudly. “And have you broken him? Is he ready to join our cause? Is he ready to turn his back on his  _ brothers _ ” she asked in a sardonic tone. 

“Never.” Peter ground out through gritted teeth, the pain becoming too much. “You’ll have to kill me, I’ll never betray my friends.” 

The dangerous smile that bloomed on Bellatrix's face would make anyone shiver in fear. The insane witch was tapping her wand against the palm of her hand. 

“Killing you wouldn’t be very useful now would it,  _ Wormtail?  _ I know just what to do with you.”

—-

When his friends found him, Peter had no memory of what Bellatrix had done to him. The mind healers at St Mungos couldn’t find any sort of spell damage or lingering curses besides  _ crucio _ damage in him. The rest of the Marauders let out a collective sigh of relief that their friend seemed relatively unscathed. 

He was making jokes and laughing with them, playing peek-a-boo with Harry, flirting with Mary like he always had done. Peter told them all he just needed a little rest and he would be back to normal. 

Three weeks after Peter had been released from the hospital, the Potters sent him an owl asking him to come over for dinner. The entire evening was slightly tense even though Padfoot tried to break the tension, Remus’ absence was a giant Hippogriff in the room that they were all desperately trying to ignore. 

When James explained there was a prophecy concerning Harry and they were going into hiding, dread immediately filled Peter. The moment his oldest friend, his brother, asked him to be the Secret Keeper for his family, a switch flipped in Peter's mind. An obscure curse took over the mind of the timid, shy Marauder. 

“I would do anything for you, Prongs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
